The Story of Reaper Lucy
by Springflowerangel
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia finally had the guts to confess to the man who stole her heart but he rejected her so Levy gave her a book telling her she should read it, it was a good story behind it when Lucy opened it to read it literally sucked her into it. Now she has to find a way back home but now she has to handle seeing dead people! What's more some evil dude is after her Celestial power
1. Prologue

**Me:** Howdy! This is my first try on a Crossover, so I hope I do okay *^* (Update! Thanks for the many faves and followers~ oh and to the reviewer thanks ^^ I'm glad u like it so far, I decided to do the 3rd person view ^^ It's hard doing 3rd person view cause I end up typing 'I' instead of her/she/name of person xD And to the quest...I well not stop . so leave me along, if you don't like this cross over? why are u bloody reading it in the first place?! Oh and I can't see any reviews that peopel have an account on here cause fanfiction wont allow me to so I have to read it through my hotmail xD

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own the plot and any OC's that well show up~ Enjoy~

...

 **The Story of Reaper Lucy**

Prologue

...

Life wasn't fair, nor easy but anyways, This story is about a girl name Lucy Heartfilia who is 18 years old and she's from a guild called "Fairy Tail' one of the strongest and best Mages in Magnolia. Fairy Tail is her family and closest friend's but...she decided to confess her feelings to the one person who brought her to Fairy Tail 'Natsu Dragneel', but when Lucy told him he just laughed at it saying he would never think of her as a lover, he only thinks of Lucy as a sister she didn't want Gray, Erza or anyone around to know it upset her greatly so I she laughed slightly saying it was just a test.

So here Lucy was sulking in her apartment house sitting on her bed cross legged with a book on her lap, the title was interesting to say the least 'The Story of Reaper' So it must be a story about reapers that bring souls to heaven or hell? Lucy shrug, she look in front of her on her bed on it's back was her Canine Celestial Spirit she named Plue, Lucy chuckled how adorable he was while sleeping with a bubble coming out of his carrot nose.

Lucy look back to the cover of the book, Levy told her this book was really good and very interesting and that she should read it right away when she got home. Lucy sighed deeply than opened it to ready to read the first chapter when the book grew hot some reason she hissed and tossed it to the middle of the floor, it started to glow and the pages was flipping page to page like some crazy druggy! Lucy woke Plue up hugging him to her chest in fear sitting on her bed with her legs spread out both of her sides staring at the crazy book that was freaking glowing!

"W-what the hell? What kind of book is this?!"

She shouted freaked out, she quickly stood up on her feet and tried to run around said book but the light glowing on it suddenly grew light hands and grabbed her ankles, she screamed started struggling like kicking it off her but she tripped and fell on her back knocking the wind out of her. What's more it was pulling her to the book! She quickly sent Plue back to the Celestial Spirit World before he too got swallowed by the crazy book, than she knew nothing all Lucy saw before she was fully pulled in was the last person she loved was Natsu making a tear stream down her face landed onto her wood floor before the book sucked her in completely.

...

 **Me:** So what ya think of the Prologue? Do you wish for me to update? Ciao~


	2. Chapter 1

**Me:** Howdy! Sorry for the long wait! I was updating some of my other stories and doing One-Shots. Now I would like to thank some reviewers~ But thank you for all the favorite's, follower's and such!

 **:** Thank you I'm glad you think so ^^ I hardly read any cross over's but rarely if I do xD Oddly I got the idea from that anime/manga lol I was inspired from 'Fushigi Yuugi', I watched and read the whole manga/anime but I'm too chicken to do a One-Shot of my OC I haven't drawn yet xD

 **angelvegenia:** Here's the first chapter darlin'.

 **amazinglion29:** Thank you so much! It means so much you like it so far :D Please keep reviewing this story~ Tell me if I do miss something though, I wish to fix any words or stuff I forgot, I have a habit in forgetting things xD

 **Starlight:** Here's the first chapter darlin'~ Hope you enjoy it~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC Sakuya Inoue, and Alice belongs to my sister "AverieArtina" on here. Enjoy!

…

 **The Story of Reaper Lucy**

Chapter 01: Karakura Town?

...

 **Lucy's POV**

"Alice! Look! Is that a person sleeping on the ground?"

I groan softly hearing a female voice suddenly spoke up, but I kept my eyes close why must the people be so noisy in the morning?

A soft sigh sounded near by now "Sakuya, stop rushing ahead. Hm? There is someone laying on the bench."

Huh? Bench? I'm sleeping on me be- wait...suddenly images from what happened with the book sucking me in cause me to sit up with a gasp causing the two females to yelp in surprise. I blink couple of times to see two girls probably my age? Staring at me with wide eyes, the shorter one had shoulder length orange hair with part of her hair pulled up in a side pigtail with a odd angel wing hair tie keeping it up. Her eyes were wide and gray like a oncoming storm it seems. The taller girl had long beautiful pink hair, her eyes were red.

"Uhh...w-who are you two?" I slowly spoke up.

"Yo! My name is Sakuya Inoue! This is my bestie Alice~ Why were you sleeping on a bench at night? It's not safe to be outside at night." She innocently said, I blink confuse.

I slowly look around my surroundings to see I was indeed on a bench and not in my apartment house laying on my bed, that means!

"Waah! Where the hell am I?!" I shouted out in hysterics holding my head while shaking my head.

"...?! W-whoa! Calm down." The taller girl trying to calm me down, I slowly calmed down groaning.

I sat back down to the bench messaging my temples from a headache forming.

"I can't believe this is happening..."

 _'How well I pay for my rent now?! I-I must be dreaming, yes! That must be it!'_ I pinch my cheek but I was mortified it hurt.

"Why did you pinch yourself for?" The orange hair girl ask me with a tilt of her head.

I sighed "I was making sure I wasn't dreaming...where am I any ways?"

Might as well swing with what ever is happening...for now. I need to figure out a way to go back home.

"Your in Karakura Town, now I think we should head to my place before it get's too dark, shall we? Oh and you can come too."

I nodded, what can I do? I have no jewels to pay for a apartment. So I had to follow the two girls which I know they were Alice; the tall girl, and Sakuya was the short girl. She reminds me of how Natsu was a goofball too, a sad smile appeared on my lips remembering said person. I was surprise of meeting Alice's sister, I was confuse how they can be siblings when she told me she was adopted. She lend me a futon for me to us in the living room while her and Sakuya slept in her room, I am a Stranger after all can't blame them. I was laying under the blankets Tatsuki handed me(she told me her name) I thank her making her she was in her room I unhooked my keys from my belt clinching onto them tightly.

 _'I wish I knew how I got here...and most of all why that book suck me here! But if Levy read it than why didn't it suck her in it? Just thinking is making this headache worsen.'_ With a groan I close my eyes holding my keys gently under the covers while falling asleep.

…

 **Morning**

With a groan Lucy woke up feeling the sunlight hitting her face, she sat up rubbing her eyes yawning slightly. She almost forgot where she was when she remember her problem, she stood up stretching until her back popped. She hook her keys back on her belt walk to where the kitchen was.

 _'I should cook those three breakfast for letting me stay here for a while until I can get some jewels.'_ She thought to herself.

With a smile and a determine mind she got to work in cooking bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, and some hash-browns.

 _'Thank Mavis they had normal human food, Oh! I better flip the eggs!'_

She flip a egg over perfectly while three sleepy heads walk into the kitchen figuring out where the nice smelling aroma was coming from to see the unknown girl cooking in Tatsuke's and Alice's kitchen?

"W-what are you doing?" Tatsuke said surprise and now fully awake.

"Oh, Good morning! Hehe, I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen? I wanted to thank you three for letting me stay here until I can find my own place." She said with a bright cheerful smile putting the eggs on different plate's, than she did the same to the hash-browns same with the bacon and sausage's and toast.

The three sat down at the table while Lucy set each plate down in front of them, handing them fork's with a kind smile.

"Wow...th-thi looks delicious." Tatsuke said in aw, she took her first bite while Lucy herself sat down next to Alice and in front of Sakuya "Oh my god...t-this is-it's so yummy."

Lucy chuckled softly "I'm glad you like it Tatsuki, oh I never gave you my name. My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Nice to meet you Lucy! And the food is so delicious~ It's way better then my sister's cooking, not all those yucky food she likes." Sakuya said while sticking her tongue out in disgust.

The three laugh, Tatsuki chuckled.

"That's so like Orihime, she has dead taste buds I tell ya but she's my best friend." She said with a chuckle, she took another bite. They all ate while chatting and when it came to them asking why she was sleeping on a park bench at night she froze. She was conflicted in telling them the truth or lying to them, so she sighed knew she had to tell them the truth hopefully they wouldn't think some crazy girl and call someone to take here away.

She slowly told them what happened, when she finished she slowly look at each of their faces which were disbelief, confusion or your crazy look from Tatsuki. But Alice and Sakuya look at each other secretly sending each other silent talk.

"That's one crazy dream you got going Lucy, but seriously tell us how you ended up at a bench in the middle of the night?"

Lucy huff annoyed she isn't taking her serious, when she look at the other two they quickly shook their heads no. She was confuse but she went with it, laughing nervously telling her a lie about I ran away from home cause I couldn't handle the pressure of being a told what I should or shouldn't do.

"I can understand you Lucy, but running away at night? It's dangerous out there at night, weird things happen and lately there's been girls our age that are disappearing lately..."

Tatsuki told her with worry in her dark eyes, Lucy apologized and she said she'll be careful next time. After breakfast Lucy was going to wash the dishes but Tatsuki ushered her out saying she was the guest and it was her place. She walk into the bathroom to freshen up, she look at her long hair that grew out after that long sleep she and the others went through on the island with Zeref. She used her ponytail that was around her wrist and pulled all her hair on one side putting it into a high pigtail on the side of her head, her air was long still stopping at her waist. Alice was nice enough to handed her some of her old clothes until they get to the mall.

"You guys don't really have to..." Lucy said with a frown upset these people that hardly knows her paying for out clothes and other things she would need.

"Nonsense, we just want to help you out. Just repays us by cooking for us until you do find a place." Alice told her.

Alice and Sakuya was walking me to the mall. Lucy was surprise they don't use 'Jewels' they were called money. She got three bags full of clothes, under garments, hair brush and some hair ties. Lucy was flabbergasted how kind these people are, she thought they kick her out after being a homeless person (even though that's kind of not true, she was sucked into a book for petes sakes!) She shook her head using a bright smile she always has on her face when her, Alice and Sakuya were walking home she decided to bring out Plue what the people's reaction was confusing, Alice had to reassure everyone it was just affects for a show they were practicing than drag Lucy away who was holding Plue safely in her arms while he shook all cutely.

"What's wrong? Why did those people freak out over Plue?" She was carious, don't they all have magic or something too?

"Um people here aren't too keen on magic, they think it's all hocus pocus and such - well some people. The point is, that weird carrot nose-thing freaked the people out never use what ever you did around anyone." Alice said in all seriousness.

"? Uh okay? But why aren't you two freaked out about what I just did? And Plue ISN'T a thing, he's a Celestial Canine Spirit. She's my friend." She stated slightly annoyed she called her friend a 'thing'.

"P-Plue."

"Aww! Plue is such a cutey! May I hug him Luce?" Sakuya ask in glee not realizing calling Lucy by her nickname her dear friend called her, stab her heart but she forced a smile handing Plue to Sakuya who cuddled and rub her cheek against Plue's cheek.

"Why we aren't freaked out is because we seen more crazy things than what you did, so we are not that surprised really." Alice said with a shrug of her shoulders not bother one bet about it.

"Oh...so we are heading to you and your sister's place?"

"Nope, today we are staying at Orihime's place, Sakuya's sister."

She nodded, she followed the two while Sakuya holding Plue happily in her arms. Lucy was happy to have met kind people in this odd world instead of bad people, now she just have to figure out how to get back home. She might have to summon Loke and ask him if he knew a way back home.

…

 **Me:** It seems she met Tatsuke, now she's going to meet Orihime. What chaos well befall our Lucy? When well she meet Ichigo you ask? I do not know yet BUT if you have an idea I would love to hear it and I might even use it~ I wont update as fast though cause dealing with stress in rl and such and updating my other stories is going to be hard but I'll update this story when I can. Ciao~


	3. Chapter 2

**Me:** Howdy! Sorry for the long wait~ I'm trying to make each chapter long but failing, gomanasai! I'm always thinking on what well happen before hand so that I know what I want to happen before I start the chapter, so please be patent 'kay? I'm moving next month so it'll be a while for the next chapter I'm afraid.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, I just own my OC Sakuya and the main villain in this story, Alice belongs to my lovely sister 'AverieArtina'~ Enjoy!

…

 **The Story of Reaper Lucy**

Chapter 02: Ghost?!

…

"Tatsuki, Alice!"

I called out when I close the front door behind me, I was so excited to tell them! Tatsuki and Alice walk into the living room to see me smiling big.

"What's up?"

"I finally found a job! And what's more, they are going to give me a place to live! Isn't that wonderful?"

I was practically bouncing on my feet, they congratulated me in finding a job AND a place. I even showed them where I well be living starting tomorrow~ They well be helping me out too, even Orihime after I met her two days ago it was a very interesting...meeting, she had one weird taste buds but she's a very sweet and caring person.

~~Next Day~~

Tatsuki, Alice, Sakuya and Orihime were helping me put things where their suppose to be. I end up having to barrow some items from the girls, they even gave me some of their foods that well last me until I get my first paycheck. It was time for work, so here I was leading couples or friend's to their seats getting their order's when a tall woman with orange hair huge breast and a short boy with white hair walk in.

"Table for two?" I ask standing in front of them with my small notepad.

"Yep!" The lady said cheerfully.

I giggled ushered them to follow me to a two seated table, when they sat down I handed them our menus telling them about our special today.

"Do you two want ice water while you pick something?" I ask nicely.

"I'll like some sake-"

"No." the white hair boy said with a annoyed voice glaring at the pouting busty woman.

"Aww, but Captain." She whined out causing said person to have a tick mark on his forehead.

"Shut it Matsumoto! Ugh, we just need water." He said at the end looking at me with his eyes, they reminded me of the clear water.

I smiled "Right, if your ready for ordering food just call out my name-oh! My name is Lucy, so don't hesitate to call on me~" I said cheerfully.

I walk to the last couple getting their orders handing the order list to the kitchen people. Those two odd people finally ordered something but what's more they stayed longer which was very odd but I push it aside for now and always greeted people with a bright cheerful smile on my face. It was finally over, I walk home after my job was done but sadly it was over at night so here I was wearing a warm coat walking in the dark. I was almost home when I heard sobbing sound close by, I frown worried if this person was hurt or something so being my kind hearted person I am I followed it until I saw a little girl sobbing in her hands knees to her chest with a odd chain thing attach to her chest.

"Hey, you okay little girl?" I spoke up bending down with a kind but mothery smile.

The little girl sniffed uncovered her eyes to see me, she was confuse but it turned into a happy smile.

"Y-you can...s-see me lady?"

"Mhm, now why are you here all alone with no parents?" I ask gently.

"...M-mommy and daddy I can't find them." She teared up again.

"H-hey, ssshh," I pulled her into my arms stroking her head gently what my mother used to do to me when I was upset or crying "I'll help you find them, hows that?"

I pulled back arms length to see her green eyes widen with glee, she jumped back into my arms making me giggle. I stood up holding her in my arms, I started walking asking her what her parents look like and such. It took a long time when me and the girl which she told me her is Mikoto, a male and female voice was shouting out Mikoto's name.

"! That's momma's and papa's voice! There calling me big sister!" Mikoto said happily shine in her bright green eyes.

I smiled "I'm glad! Let's go follow their shouts."

I started to jog while holding Mikoto in my arms, following the voices to see a woman in a lawyer outfit and a man wearing a business suit calling out Mikoto's name. I set Mikoto down on her feet watching her running to her parent's arms they were crying which in turn made me shed some tears seeing a family happily reunited again, but oddly they have those weird chains on their chest.

"Excuse me miss?"

I snap out of my memories remembering my mother and father, to see three of them standing in front of me with a smile on their faces.

"O-oh, sorry I was just remembering my parents...I'm so happy you found your parents Mikoto!" I bend down when she rush to me hugging me tightly.

"Thank you big sister!"

I chuckled "No problem, glad to be of some help. I better head on home now, take care you two."

I stood up but the parents stopped me from leaving.

"Please do be careful Miss Lucy, you are in great danger." Mikoto's mother said in worry while looking around cautiously like she was making sure no one wasn't near by.

"What do you mean?" I was starting to worry.

"Have you heard of girls of 18 years old end up gone missing?" The father said this time, I nodded hearing such things on the news and from Tatsuki, Alice and Sakuya "The person behind it wants some girl that has mysterious powers not from this world, me and my wife heard the plan while we lost sight of our Mikoto."

"So please be careful dear, you look like your 18 as will correct?" I nodded fear hitting my whole body "Than you must not be alone walking at dark, that's when he sends his monsters out to kidnap the girls."

"Thank you for warning me, but uh...this has been bugging me, why do you three have those chains attach to your chest?" I ask pointing to the chains on their chest.

"Oh my, you do not know?" I shook my head no with a frown on my lips "People with chains on their chest are just ghost who did not pass onto the other side yet, but thanks to you now we might pass over. Take care dear!"

I watch the three disappear in a bright light, when it died down I stood in the same spot with shock written on my face. I snap out of it realizing I was still alone at night! I quickly rushed to my new house, making sure the front and back doors were locked even checking the windows making sure they were shit tight and locked.

"Wait...I just met ghost's!" I screamed out hands on each side of my head realizing what just happened! "Holy crap! I was talking AND seeing them! Oh sweet mavis! I'm losing it! Where the hell did that book take me?!"

I summoned Plue holding him close while I slept, I'm so happy I could summon my friend's though I'm weak with out them...well I can still kick butt without them but, it wouldn't be the same fighting beside my friend's. With those thoughts I slept, dreaming of my family back home.

~~Next Day, Work~~

I greeted costumers with bright cheerful smiles as always, when those two people from yesterday showed up today but they asked for a three seated table. I took them to said table at the far end to the window, they told me they are expecting someone name Ichigo Kurosaki their friend most likely. I brought them their food they ordered yesterday, walk to the cash-register when someone walked in and oh my mavis! It was a tall guy with slightly long orange hair, I quickly push those silly fantasies from my head smiling cheerfully at the handsome guy.

"Hi! Welcome sir, what can I get for you?"

"Oh uh yo. I'm looking two of my friend's?" Oh dear mavis even his voice was so...amazing~

"Oh, than are you by any chance 'Ichigo Kurosaki'?" He nodded, I happily lead him to his two friend's table asking him if he needed any water or food.

"Sure, I'll take the special today."

"Right away sir! If you guy's need anything else don't hesitate to ask me."

I walk away with a slight skip in my step, happily telling the chief for a special. My day was wonderful, I got to know Ichigo a slightly better but I hated seeing him and his two friend's leave. So when that woman Rangiku came back with a big smile.

"I almost forgot! Here's my number along with cap-I mean Hitsugaya's number~ If you see anything odd and weird don't hesitate to call one of us."

She handed me a piece of paper with two numbers which have the names on top of the said number's, I thank her watching her leave fully this time should I told her what happened to me last night? Nah, not yet I don't afraid to even tell her she probably think I'm some crazy person! After that I said bye to the owner and chief's and other waitresses that was working today, I started walking home when I felt eyes on me but I push it aside. I finally got home making sure all the doors and windows were shut tightly and locked, I put in Rangiku's number in my cellphone along with Hitsugaya's it was hard for me to use these things cause in my world we used something way different. After I did my teeth, face and brush my long hair I summoned Plue again hugging him while falling asleep, but this time it wasn't such a peaceful sleep it was a nightmare.

…

 **Me:** What ya think of this chapter? Don't worry she'll get to know Ichigo better next chapter **_Winks_** What kind of nightmare is Lucy going to have? You just have to keep reading~ It'll be a while for me to update so please be patent! Ciao~


	4. Chapter 3

**Me:** Howdy! Sorry it took me so long to update! I had a writer's block on this T^T But don't worry I got over it and this happened~ I'm so into typing with my wifu with our fanfic's~ But their all on Wattpad.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own Sakuya Inoue, while my lil sis owns Alice~ Enjoy!

…

 **The Story of Reaper Lucy**

Chapter 03: Found You

…

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Karakura Town. People walking and driving with smiles. One girl known as Lucy was shopping at the store getting food after she got her first paycheck, she grab a cart started putting things in her cart when she saw him. She walk over while pushing her cart over to the three.

"Hi Ichigo!" She said happily with a tiny blush forming on her face.

He turn around seeing Lucy causing his face turning red some.

"O-oh, your that girl who was our waitress that day...Lucy, right?"

She nodded smiling happily he remembered her "Yep, who are these two?"

There was teen girls, one had black hair that had a single ponytail, and the other one has long hair but in two pigtails they were so adorable! They reminded Lucy of Wendy and Romeo.

"These two our my sisters; Karin," he puts his hand on the black hair girls head causing her to look at him with a annoyed look "And this is Yuzu." He did the same to her but she smiled happily.

"Hi! Are you Ichigo's girlfriend?" Lucy's face turn cherry red at Yuzu's question that was a innocent one.

"Y-Yuzu!?" Ichigo shouted at his sister red in the face.

"I-I'm not...I just met Ichigo at my work." She told Yuzu with a shy blushing face.

"Aw, Ichigo needs a girl. Why not date Lucy big brother?" Yuzu said while she look at her brother.

"Yuzu!"

"Stop teasing them Yuzu, you know Ichigo can't get a girl specially one as beautiful as Lucy...she's too good looking for him." Karin said with a calm and cool attitude.

"Damn it Karin! S-shut up." Ichigo shouted feeling embarrassed his sister's were teasing him.

Lucy watch them with a sweat drop, but she thought it was adorable seeing sibling's arguing like that it made her wish she could have siblings like Ichigo.

"Lucy?"

She jump snapping out of her thoughts to see three of them staring at her, she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, what is it?"

"What are you doing after your shopping?" Yuzu ask her nicely.

"Oh, I was going to head on home and just relax is all."

"Will, why not join us for family dinner tonight?"

"Yuzu! You can't just ask her to come over to the house." Ichigo scolded his sister, he sighed look at Lucy "Sorry Lucy...Yuzu just enjoys cooking. You don't have to come-"

"No, no. I don't mind at all, I just wasn't expecting anyone to invite me over when they hardly know me." She said truthfully.

"How about I come pick you up later then? Here's my number," He wrote down on a paper handed it to her "Just text me your address."

She smiled took the paper and put it in her purse "Thanks, I'll text you my address when I get home."

She said bye to the three, she went back to putting things in her cart. She bought all the food she got and started walking home holding the bags, it was heavy but she ignored it. When she go home, she started putting the food away. When that was done she sat down on her couch and started texting Ichigo her address, she lay down on her couch while the TV was on she end up falling asleep.

 **Lucy's Nightmare**

" _ **Where...am I?**_ " _She mumbled confused._

 _She was sleeping on her couch, and now she's standing in nothing but darkness. She couldn't even see her hands._

" _ **Hello?!**_ " _She shouted out hoping someone was there._

 _She started to walk forward but her feet hit something, she squint her eyes trying to see through the darkness but nothing until something grabbed her ankle. She screamed losing her balance falling on her back, when what ever grabbed her ankle was starting to crawl on her until she felt this nasty deathly odor hit her nostrils._

" _ **Luce...why have you forgotten us? Aren't me your nakama?!**_ "

" _ **N-Natsu?**_ " _Lucy stuttered out in shock._

 _Just like that, suddenly the darkness cleared up and she could see now but she wish she hadn't cause there on top of her holding her down was a Natsu that was covered in blood! Lucy eyes wide in fear, tears streaming down her face._

" _ **N-no...I didn't forget you and Fairy Tail! I have to figure out how to get back! Please...I truly want to go back even if you do not love me.**_ " _She said with tears rolling down her face._

" _ **...To late...everyone is dead, you kill us all.**_ "

" _ **W-what?**_ " _She was scared, she wanted to wake up this is just a nightmare!_

" _ **You can't run away Lucy...**_ " _Natsu's blood form changed to a different looking guy, he has spiky short tanish brown hair with yellow/gold eyes looking right into Lucy's fear brown eyes_ " _ **I have finally found you at last,**_ " _He brought the back of his hand and started stroking her cheeks gently_ " _ **I'll have your powers and I'll have my queen to rule this pathetic human world...don't worry my love, I'll come for you soon.**_ "

 _He lean down, his lips were about to touch when._

Lucy sat up fast in a cold sweat, seeing her TV still on. Someone was knocking at her door. She sighed in relief, she got up rubbing her eyes while she unlocked the door opening it to see Ichigo.

"Oh, hi Ichigo." She smiled slightly, she was grateful for him now that nightmare wouldn't stop haunting her since those ghost family told her about girls my age were getting kidnapped and never to be seen again.

"You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." He told her with a raise eyebrow, but a hint of worry.

She smiled nervously "I-I'm fine, I just end up falling asleep and had a dream is all. You came to pick me up?"

"Yeah, I'll wait outside for ya."

She nodded closing the door and quickly put her shoes on, grab her jacket and purse and rush outside. She was walking silently beside Ichigo, it was a awkward silence until he decided to break it.

"So...when did you move to Kurokara Town?"

Lucy blink in surprise but quickly thought of something that was true in a way.

"Well...I ran away from home," He almost tripped but caught himself making her stop "What is it?"

"Y-you ran away from...home?!"

She shrugged looking forward with a far away look "...I had too, my own father wouldn't even notice me, play with me after mothers death..." Ichigo's fist tighten in anger "I couldn't stand to be someone I ain't, I used up my money to buy food and such but then I ran out...then I was found by Sakuya and Alice they took me in and help me start anew." Lucy said happily, if they didn't find her, she would be long gone by perverts or that weirdo in her dream thinking about that dream it sent a bad shiver down her spine, she wrap her arms around her body.

"You cold? Here, you can wear this."

He took his jacket off and handed it to her, she thank him putting it on it smelled like vanilla.

"So, I didn't know you knew Tatsuki and Orihime's cousin and sister." We started walking again.

"Yeah, they've been nothing but kind to me."

"I see, they are kind people."

She nodded agreeing, feeling awkward silence hit them again but it didn't last long when Lucy felt this dread feeling hit her chest causing her to stop.

"Lucy?" Ichigo stopped turn around frowning at her.

Lucy couldn't move or speak, it was like someone used a ice make magic on her and froze her. That's when she remember her dream and that mans promise fear hit her browns eyes, she used some of her energy to open her mouth.

"I-Ichi...go..."

"Huh? Yo- w-what the hell?!" Ichigo look down to see her own shadow was half way off the ground holding Lucy's legs.

"...R...un..." She tried to tell him to run but he narrowed his brown eyes at what was holding her frozen in place.

"No way! Who ever you are...let go of her!" He shouted at her shadow that was holding her still.

" _ **Hehehe...not this one~ Master wants pretty lady.**_ " The voice was child like.

"Not on my watch!" Right before Lucy's eyes Ichigo's body fell backwards staggered slightly, but there was another one but the other Ichigo was wearing a different outfit holding a odd looking sword.

" _ **Oh no! It's a soul reaper! Run!**_ " Lucy's shadow went flat onto the ground, and back to being just her shadow but there was a dark figure that came up from the ground in the dark side of the street where no lights hit it.

"Get back here! Kon take Lucy to my place now!"

"Right!"

"W-wait!...wh-why is there two Ichigo's?" Lucy stuttered out confuse and feeling freaked out from what happened.

"...Wait...you can see me?"

"Uh...yeah! How can I NOT see your holding a sword and odd outfit! W-what's going on!" She shouted out in frustration almost ready to pull her hair out.

"..." He sighs, then put his sword on his back going back into his body "I'll explain everything after dinner at my place is over okay? And I'll have to call some old friend's, to let them know I ran into the monsters kidnapping girls."

She nodded, she hated to wait but she had to stay calm everything well be okay. When they got to his place Suzu, and Karin were just finished with cooking, Karin was just setting the plates and such on the kitchen table when Lucy and Ichigo walk in.

 **Lucy's POV**

Suzu is a wonderful cook, specially her cherry cheese cake! Erza would love Suzu if she was here, I could imagine Erza's eyes tear up and hug poor Suzu. But it was my time to head home, I thank Suzu and Karin for inviting me over for dinner. Ichigo was walking me home at the same time texting his friends and he ask me if he can tell them my address which I don't mind. I let Ichigo in my place, asking him if he wanted anything he just wanted water so I got him some when there was a knock on my front door.

"Coming!" I called out hoping the person at my door well hear me, I open it to see Toushiro and Rangiku? I let them in closing the door behind them "Do you two want anything to eat or drink?" I ask them being a good hostess.

"No thanks."

"Oh! I would love some sa-"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you 'no sake'?!" Toushiro shouted out with a vein mark on his forehead glaring at her.

"Aww, that's no fun Captian." Rangiku pouts.

"Tch, any ways. Why you text us to come here Kurowsaki?"

Ichigo walks over and puts his hand on top of my head with a serious look on his face.

"Remember the attacks and kidnapping of young girls of age 18?"

"Yes, but why are you talking about that in front of a human."

"...'Cause she was attack while she was walking to my place just six hours ago, and it seems they finally found who they were looking for." He said while looking at me with a worry, I blink then look back at Toushiro and Rangiku who was surprise and shock.

"W-what?! Is this the...girl that bastard is looking for? She's just a normal looking human female."

I huff in annoyance at Toushiro, I was about to argue at him I can summon celestial magic but suddenly my gate keys I heed in my purse and out came the very celestial spirit I forgot to summon and ask about the book, oh mavis please don't let Loke ruin this.

…

 **Me:** Sorry if this isn't long enough, I wanted to leave the chapter on a cliff hanger~ Sorry again for taking so long! Please be patent I wont stop this story no matter what, so pretty please be patent. Ciao~


End file.
